Lay me down easy
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: Just a one shot, told from two pov's. no plot here just pure unadultorated feelings.


Ok this I a pure pwp story. No plot, it just wouldn't get out of my head and I couldn't not write it any more.

I know this is not a poplar couple but I think it is just underused, please read and enjoy, this is just a bit of harmless fun.

Please note the rating, I don't want any irate parents knocking on my cyber door.

Lay me down easy

I don't know how it came to this, one minute we were just sitting back watching the film, the next I am lying here in the after glow of the most amazing sex I think I have ever had. Not that I have had a huge amount of sex that is, but I am no virgin either.

I lie here looking at the ceiling for a few moments more as my sleeping companion places am arm around my waist and pulls me in closer to his warm hard body.

It surprised me just how gentle he was, I had expected him to be rough to take me the way he wanted to then get up and walk out of my door, and out of my life as quickly as he could. But no he is still here pulling me closer and if I am not mistaken getting ready for round two.

Enjoying the languid state my body was in I was at odds between wanting to feel the heat once more and closing my eyes and letting sleep claim by body once more, wondering if he would wake me in an interesting fashion or if he would be there at all when I opened my eyes once more. Felling Randy's hand shift from my waist to my hip brought back all of the memories from earlier on that evening and quite what had sparked it all off.

=/\=

She had looked so good lit by only the light from the TV, she was the only diva who would watch these action thrillers with me and I was grateful for the company.

Most of the others were out partying, celebrating the end of Wrestlemaina but I had lost my title, had two hard weeks of competing and promos and quite frankly I was tired.

When I met Beth in the corridor and she spied the popcorn in my right hand and the DVD in my left her face lit up and I was captivated by her eyes.

"You know I haven't seen that one." She said in that sexy soft voice of hers I could already feel my pulse quicken a little bit at the implied invitation.

"Well by all means join me." I said and she smiled back at me and nodded her head.

"Don't mind if I do, everyone else is off celebrating and I really don't feel up to it." she had said as I opened the door to my room and she walked inside. I had forgotten that she too had lost her title tonight and I could sympathise.

"Hey I know what you're saying, fancy a beer?" I said cracking open the mini bar something I never did, but tonight it felt appropriate and handed her a bottle.

"Cheers" She had said and it was the last thing either of us said as I put on the film and we settled down side by side to watch it.

As the credits started to roll I happened to glance over at her as her head connected with my shoulder as she had finally lost her battle to keep her eyes open. Torn between wanting to wake her and letting her continue to sleep on me I settled for just watching her for a while. Her lips were parted slightly as her face relaxed in sleep and her chest was rising in an even rhythm with her breathing. I realised that I had a great view down her shirt now as it had practically slipped down one shoulder as her angel changed as she slept.

Unable not to look I traced the outline of her bra with my eyes, before I knew it my finger was replacing my eyes, touching lightly the tops of her breasts and flowing the curve almost down in to the hollow between. Realising suddenly that this was pretty wrong and could be construed as sexual harassment I snapped my hand away and that woke Beth up.

"Humm what, god sorry I must have fallen asleep." She said looking slightly flushed and I was preying that she didn't know what I had been doing a few moments earlier.

"Hey its ok, it is getting pretty late." I said my voice coming out kind of shaky as she looked at my head half cocked to the side.

I felt like prey caught in the hunters rifle sight as she looked at me, as though she was trying to figure out what was different.

My cock gave an involuntary twitch in my pants as her hand almost unconsciously touched her chest where my finger had just been, and her tongue came out to lick her lips.

"Randy I." She said, if I was waiting for anything more I soon realised it was not coming and I just couldn't help myself. She looked so incredible sitting there on my bed, a slight confused look on he face, hair flowing about her face in an unruly fashion that only added to her beauty and her eyes were asking me for something.

I lent forward and captured her lips with my own, the electricity of the touch ran down my spine and I realised that this had been building for sometime now. I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her closer to me so that we were sitting knee cap to knee cap. Her hands went around my neck as she moaned my name quietly in my mouth.

I couldn't stop the growl that rose from my throat as I pushed her back on the bed and pulled at the hem of her shirt.

Not breaking the kiss I pulled the shirt off her shoulders and quickly removed her bra. Now I broke the kiss as her chest heaved from the lack of oxygen she had taken in and the arousal I could quite clearly see in her eyes.

I am sure it was a look reflected in my own as I latched my gaze on her full breasts and hard tight nipples, which begged to be sucked so I didn't disappoint them.

"God Randy" she hissed out this time and now my cock was harder than I ever though possible. As Beth's hands travelled along my back pulling my shirt with them.

I released my hold on her chest as I allowed my shirt to be removed and this time it was Beth who latched her lips on to mine.

I was not about to push her away, kissing her breathless as her hands wondered to my jeans and undid them with a skill I never knew she possessed I jerked as her hand brushed my hardness and she in took a sharp breath.

"I want you." She said as I held her gently around the waist as she levelled her gaze with mine.

"God I am so glad you said that." I replied as I moved to take off her trousers as well and they joined mine on the floor.

=/\=

He was kissing his way down my stomach, and I could feel all the muscles underneath fluttering at his ever touch, his hands were holding my hips in place while he spread my legs apart and moved between them.

"I want to here your every whimper." He said as my panties were suddenly gone and only cool air lapped my most intimate regions.

"Oh god" Was all I could manage as his hand found my centre and his tongue lapped at my navel. My hands grasped the bed sheets and twisted them, I was sure I would have moon shaped crescents in my hands once this was all over from the force of my nails digging into my own flesh.

I knew his mouth was good I had already felt its abilities on my breasts, I was wet and hot in anticipation of it now as he trailed down my hip bone and towards my centre.

"You are so beautiful." He said as he looked up and caught my eyes before plunging his tongue into my centre.

The feelings exploded behind my eyes and I could do nothing but lye back and enjoy the sensation his tongue and fingers were creating. He was whispering something to me but I couldn't understand and I didn't even want to try at that point. As his tongue created icy fire up my spine Randy got his noises and then some.

When I cam crashing down to earth once more Randy's face was hovering over mine as he captured my lips in a sweet kiss. I could taste myself on him but it only made me hotter at this point.

Now I wanted it all, consequences be dammed, I knew his reputation and right now I didn't care, could I cope with him not staying afterwards I was a big girl I knew I could.

This time I pulled him to me forcing my tongue into his mouth and wrapping my legs around his waist as he pushed me back on to the bed. At some point I don't know when he had lost his boxer shorts and I was grateful.

"Are you sure?" He asked me as he rubbed his cock along my centre and I could barely concentrate on the question but I gave him a tilt of my eyebrow.

"What do you think, inside now." I growled at him and he didn't need telling twice, in one sure stoke he was pushing right up against my womb and I felt so full that I was almost disappointed when he started to move, that was until the delicious friction started.

It was hot and hard and what we both needed, I realised that this had been building for weeks. The shard looks, the flirty banter and the lingering touch had all been weeks of unfulfilled foreplay and now the heat was about to brim over in both of us.

He was looking down in to my eyes, the sweat gathering on his face and I had never felt so close to anyone in my life. I pushed back against his thrust until the leash finally broke and I was yelling what I think was his name as he emptied inside me.

As I panted through the post orgasmic haze I realised that I had just allowed, the cheeky sometimes annoying Randy Orton to take me hard in his bed. I also realised that I didn't regret it one bit.

=/\=

I was awake and I knew she was too, I pulled her closer and began running my hand across her hip, I was already thinking about how many ways I could show her how beautiful she was when she turned and faced me and smiled that smile which made my balls tighten and my cock stand to attention once more.

"I was surprised you didn't order me to leave already." She said and I was momentarily confused.

"Not a chance." I replied placing a soft kiss on her lips. I was not totally naive to my reputation even though it held no weight in reality, I did think I did my image some good on occasion so I never refuted them.

"Good because I don't think I am done with you yet Mr." She said a playful grin crossing her face as she pushed me on to my back this time and straddle me.

"I have a feeling I am going to enjoy this." I said as she ran her hands up my chest and I could only stare at the vision of beauty that was currently giving me everything I ever wanted.

"Be gentle." I joked at her and she placed both her hands on my chest and lent down so her hair was brushing my nipples and her mouth was right next to my ear.

"No chance" she replied and I had to admit I could live with that.

Thanks for reading I know it's short if you would like to read more like this then let me know an I might consider some kind of sequel.


End file.
